Past Lives
by SketchyShade
Summary: Boulder has been having strange dreams recently, not only that but has been more... Sensitive? Heatwave, Blades and Chase also have a strange urge to protect him, but why? And who is the blond man in Boulders dreams that keeps asking for help? And the fact that they will meet up soon? What is going on? Rated T Don't like, then Don't read!
1. Wait! Tell me!

**Me: Yo everyone!**

 **Alice: Uh... This isn't Angel Wings, or a side story... What am I doing here?**

 **Flora: Me too**

 **Me: Well... I don't really know anyone who likes this series**

 **Alice: But you don't know us in real life...**

 **Flora: -Nods head-**

 **Me: True, but I have no friends that I know who like this series... And though I may not know you in real life and I highly doubt I ever will, I call you my fan-fiction friends!**

 **Alice & Flora: Nice!**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

"Boulder! Chase! Blades! Heatwave! Come on! We're going on patrol!"

The four rescue bots looked at the Chief and walked over to their partners, Blades however, started whining

"Aw, do we have to? I'm still trying to recover from the last ride, it's not fun being so high up whilst the person driving you is trying to kill you!"

"I said I was sorry!" said Dani crossing her arms

"Humph! Apology, not accepted!" said Blades as he too crossed his arms and looked away from his partner

"Can you guys argue _after_ the patrol?" said Heatwave as he changed into vehicle mode, Kade jumped inside and drove off, neither wanting to hear the Bot and Human fight

"Come on Chase" said Chief Burns

"Hey, you okay Boulder?"

"Hm, oh! Uh, y-yeah, totally fine"

Graham didn't look too convinced but he let it be for now

Once the last pair left Blades sighed and changed into vehicle mode, Dani hesitantly jumped in

"This fight isn't over"

"I know"

 **~Time Skip!~**

"That was a quick patrol" said Graham as he jumped off Boulder, the Bot however looked slightly distracted, he kept looking at Blades in slight worry

"Do... Do you think Blades will be okay?"

Graham looked at the pair for a while and nodded

"Yeah, just give him some time to cool off, but are _you_ okay?"

All the Bots looked at Boulder, expecting an answer

"Don't worry Graham, I'm good"

But in actuality, Boulder was anything but good, he's been having strange dreams recently, of a man, though he couldn't see his face aside from the baby blue eyes and blond hair that almost covered one eye, the man looked young, like he was a teenager, he could hear the beautiful voice the man possessed, but he couldn't make out much of what he was saying, whenever he tried to reach out to him, sometimes even speak, the dream would end right there

"Alright then, if you're sure"

"Well everyone, as today was an early end, you can do whatever you wish for the next 2 hours, but no going outside"

"Okay"

Dani looked at Blades and huffed, it wasn't her fault! Blades should have given some sort of warning to her!

Unknown to her, Blades was thinking of the exact same thing, Boulder looked at the two then an idea came to mind

"How about we all play a game?"

"Well I would agree Boulder, but Blades is far too clumsy to play, so we will have to count him out!"

"I am not clumsy! You try being a bot for a day!"

"I already have! And let me tell you this, it's easy!"

"Yeah, but that one time we went on patrol you decided it would be fun to mess with my controls!"

"Well why couldn't you warn me something bad would happen if I did press them?!"

"Well nothing bad _would_ have happened if it wasn't you pressing the buttons!"

Boulder sighed at the two sadly and walked out of the room quietly deciding to sleep in early

Heatwave and Chase looked at Boulder's retreating form and for some strange reason felt a pang of... Well... Something, was it guilt? Anger? Need to protect and comfort him? They had no idea, but one thing was for certain, Blades fighting with Dani was the very thing affecting Boulder

"Okay you two that's enough!" said Heatwave as he stepped in between the two fighting friends

"I hope you two realise this isn't only about you two, Boulder is showing signs of sadness when he sees you two fight" said Chase, trying to get the two to stop

Blades and Dani looked at each other, clearly guilty, but then shocked and confused, since when was Boulder the sensitive type?

"Now how about you two apologize to him"

"Okay..."

The two left looking for Boulder

"It's your fault he's so upset Blades"

"How on earth is it my fault?"

"You're the one who can't stop saying things like 'Oh I'm so scared! I better tell everyone to get us to retreat instead of being a rescue bot and actually help for once!'"

"Well I help more than you!"

"You little-!"

"Can you two just stop fighting!"

The two were silent when Boulder showed up, he had hoped Heatwave and Chase would have stopped the fight by now, but he was wrong

"Honestly get over it! It was a little accident! You two are suppose to be friends! What on earth has gotten into you?!"

Dani and Blades said nothing but they looked all the more guilty

"Why can't you two get along?! You're partners aren't you?! Start acting like them!" as Boulder was saying this he had tears in his eyes, which quickly ran down his face

"B-Boulder! I-I'm so sorry!" said Blades as he tried to get closer to the green Bot to comfort him, but Boulder just huffed through the angry tears and ran back to the room they all shared

...

...

...

...

...

"Real smooth Blades, real smooth"

Blades nearly jumped out of his ... Erm... Skin? When he heard Heatwave behind him, he quickly turned to face him and Chase

"I didn't know how much Boulder would get affected by this, he doesn't usually say anything, but for him to run off in tears like that... It's just weird and yet it feels so... Normal"

"What on earth do you mean by normal?!"

"I don't know okay?! I have absolutely no idea! But recently I'v been feeling the urge to protect Boulder no matter what! And no Dani! Before you start squealing it's not in the romantic way!"

...

"You too huh"

"What?"

"Chase and I have also been feeling... Urges to protect Boulder from any harm"

"But why Boulder?"

They turned to face Graham, Kade, Cody and Chief Burns

"We don't know why... But it's obviously connected to all of us... Except Boulder, he has had a different effect, he seems more... Vulnerable? Shy? Sensitive? Along those lines"

 **~What's wrong Boulder?~**

Boulder looked around, he could see a house, it was quite big, big enough to be called a mansion, there was a green grassy field where 3 children played, he couldn't make out the details, but one of them had black hair, the other one had blond and the last had ginger, their hair was in weird shapes but he wasn't one to judge, something was definitely annoying him though, something was covering his left eye, he could see through slightly but not as clearly as his right one

He tried moving it out of the way, but before he could even lift his arm he felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned to face the man he saw so often, he didn't speak though, he needed the man to talk, and if Boulder tried anything the dream could end

"Bould... Not ro... Young... Meet... Soo..."

The human gasped looking around, the sky had darkened with purple swirls, a big hand went around the blond's waist, the blond looked up at Boulder before screaming

"Help!"

"H-how?! I didn't even understand what you said!"

'What is wrong with my voice?! Why is it so high pitched? Not enough to be a femme, but a small, young boy'

Boulder tried reaching out again but then

...

...

...

...

...

Darkness

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Well I'm done, in TRB I hate how many fics there are about Blades, like how can people like him so much and not Boulder?**

 **Alice & Flora: We have no idea what you're talking about...**

 **Me: sigh... I'm all alone! There's no one else beside me!**

 **Alice & Flora: -Sweatdrop-**

 **Me: Please review! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye everyone!**

 **TRB Cast: Goodbye!**


	2. Who are we? Where am I?

**Me: YO EVERYONE!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **transformeremoji: Um... Hi?**

 **Alice: ...?**

 **Flora: ...?**

 **transformeremoji: ...?**

 **Me: Hello! As you like the story and know about the series and the fact that I've grown a liking to you! I've put you as a guest star!**

 **transformeremoji: Nice!**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

"Boulder! Boulder wake up!"

"Wait... Any... That..."

"Boulder!"

"WAIT!"

Boulder sat up, a hand reaching out in front of him, he was breathing heavily and slowly put his arm down, he looked around the room and realised everyone was surrounding him

"Boulder, are you okay? Was it a nightmare?" asked Graham, putting his hand on Boulders and looked at him with a face full of concern, Boulder whimpered and lifted his knees and put his arms around them, everyone cold clearly see Boulder was close to tears

Heatwave reacted quickly by hugging Boulder, holding him close and rocking him gently, whispering comforting words in his ear

"It'll be okay Boulder, your safe, nothing bad is happening"

"'Sniff' B-but t-t-the ma-an in my dream... He 'hic' just won't g-go away!"

Heatwave, Blades and Chase looked at each other confused, then back at Boulder

"What man Boulder?" asked Chase sitting next to Boulder cross legged

"..."

"Come on Boulder, we want to help you, so you need to tell us" said Heatwave as he started stroking Boulders head

"..."

Chase started making a rhythm with his hands, Boulder stopped his crying but he didn't smile

Blades sat in front of Boulder, he looked serious for a few seconds, then he scrunched up his face and started pulling silly faces, trying to get the bot to laugh

Boulder smiled, then giggled then started to laugh

The three other bots along with the humans all smiled, but then Heatwave, Blades and Chases eyes started glowing, time seemed to freeze, they were looking at something... Someone... But... Who?

 **~Let's see what the three bots can see~**

A young boy with brown hair knocked on a door, holding a green blanket and a small teddy bear, the door opened to reveal another boy with black spiked up hair, he sleepily looked at the shorter boy then widened his eyes

"I had a nightmare... Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can, come on in"

When the little boy entered he jumped on the red bed and feigned sleep

"I know you aren't sleeping, what was the nightmare about?"

"..."

"Come on, tell me"

"Zzzz"

"That only works in cartoons!" **(Me: So... Transformers Rescue bots isn't a cartoon?! MY LIFE IS A LIE!)**

"Fine... I'll tell you..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"sigh, Aaaaanytime now"

"W-well, there was this... Monster... He was black and long and skinny and faceless and had huge claws and fangs, he tried to take away our father... But, but then daddy stopped him, but he got hit by the huge claws! There was this red stuff... I-I... 'sniff' I couldn't 'hic' D-do anything! I'm so useless!"

The older boy widened his eyes, when the young brunette in front of him had a nightmare, it was the absolute worse, things like blood and corpses would appear, unfortunately he had nightmares the most out of all of them

The black haired boy hugged the brunette and stroked his soft hair, whispering comforting things in his ear, and rocking him back and forth, the door slammed opened and when they turned to see who it was...

It was two other boys, one was ginger, he his hair had 4 long spikes, two of them faced diagonally up and the other diagonally down, making it look like an X, yet they weren't close in enough in the centre to make a full X, the other boy was blond, with a side swept fringe both sides, he had two big strands sticking out o the top curving downwards, making it look like antennas

"Well about time you came"

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? You look like you've been crying!"

"No... Really?" said the black haired male

The blond sat next to the brunette cross legged, he made a slight rhythm with his hands, stopping the brunette from crying, then the ginger sat in front of him and made silly faces, but not before trying to be serious by looking at the young boy with his eyes squeezed

The young boy started laughing, after a while he finally fell asleep as he was so tired and curled up close to the black spiky haired boy, said boy smiled and held him close and kissed the top of his head

"Sweet Dreams"

 **~I NEED MORE INFO!~**

When they came back to reality they noticed not even a second had passed, Boulder was laughing, and the other humans were smiling, Heatwave looked at the other two and mouthed

'We'll talk about this later'

The other two nodded and smiled looking at Boulder

The green mech after a while fell asleep with a smile on his face, Heatwave gently put Boulder in a comfortable position to sleep and hen left the room quietly with the other two

"Where do you think you're going?" said Chief Burns, Graham spoke up

"After all of that you're just going to leave him? He needs your presence wether awake or asleep"

"We need to figure something out, it's been bother Blades, Chase and I, we'll be back soon"

Once the Rescue Bots left the room they immediately started talking

"I wasn't the only one who saw that right?" said Heatwave looking at the two, worried he wasn't just seeing things

"If by that you mean us trying to comfort a little boy because he was crying for some odd reason... Then yes"

"Wait us?"

Chase looked at them before saying

"We've all seen the same thing but a bit differently, Blades could hear the voices clearly so he could make out the names"

"I could hear the voices too, but I couldn't make out any names... Only the fact that the little boy was having a nightmare, I couldn't recognize his voice but the rest of you, now that I think about it had similar voices to the other boys"

"I couldn't hear anything, except for when the blond boy made a rhythm with his hands, everything I saw was really clear, there was a ginger boy with red eyes, a black haired boy who also had red eyes, along with me who had gray eyes, but the brunette had blue, baby blue to be precise"

"If I was the ginger, Heatwave was the black haired one and Chase was the blond, wouldn't it be safe to say that the brunette is..."

...

...

...

...

...

"BOULDER!"

 **~Somewhere else~**

A robot looked around the room weakly, he was chained to a wall whilst laying in a big berth, the doors in front of him opened and a much larger mech walked forwards slowly,his grin grew when he saw how weak the younger mech looked, he licked his lips and climbed on the berth

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, wasting your energy to get help? That won't get you anywhere, they will never find this place and you know it"

"I believe in them Megatron! And don't touch me!" said the younger mech as he struggled to get Megatrons hand off his thigh, Megatron however only smirked at the robots weak and pathetic effort

"You've been wasting so much of your strength to get them to at least see you, but they can't hear you very well can they? No... They can't"

"If they don't get here Optimus will!"

"You shouldn't rely on your husband like that"

"Let me go! I'll always love Optimus! You will NEVER change my mind!"

"Oh but I will, you will be mine"

...

...

...

...

...

"Bumblebee"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: DONE!**

 **Alice: Uh oh!**

 **Flora: This can't be good...**

 **transformeremoji: BUMBLEBEE! BOULDER! NOOOO**

 **Me: I don't even know if you like Bumblebee, but then again who doesn't like him?! He is sooooo cute!**

 **Alice: I thought Bumblebee couldn't speak**

 **Me: In this story, Bumblebees voice is completely healed! Ooh! And Optimus is his husband! Once Optimus finds Megatron there will definitely be a nasty fight, overprotective and possessive Optimus to the rescue!**

 **Alice & Flora: She needs help...**

 **transformeremoji: WOOHOO!**

 **Alice & Flora: He/She needs help too...**

 **Me: (I don't know your gender XP) Please review! SEE YA!**

 **Alice & Flora: goodbye everyone!**

 **transformeremoji: See you soon!**

 **TFRB Cast: Goodbye!**


	3. Learning a bit more about yourself

**Me: YO EVERYONE!**

 **ALice & Flora: Hey there!**

 **transformeremoji: 'Sup!**

 **Me: Okay, chapter number 3 here we go! I hope you all like it!**

 **transformeremoji: About time you updated... I was bored!**

 **Me: Yeah... Sorry about that, I own nothing except my OCs! All characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

The three bots stared at the sleeping Boulder in shock, they had been like this for the last 30 minutes, everyone else was asleep so no one could come in and question them on why they're 'stalking' Boulder.

Blades looks at Heatwave and Chase, he then stupidly says.

"Well... Boulder's clearly the youngest... Who's the oldest?"

...

...

...

...

...

"Is that seriously what's been bothering you this whole time?!" whisper-shouted Heatwave, glaring at the helicopter, Chase hummed in thought, then said.

"Well, it's a reasonable question, whoever is the oldest will have to be responsible for the younger siblings, the second oldest is responsible for the ones younger than them, and if there were their were four children, in other words us, in the family then the third oldest would be responsible for the youngest only, so Blades question is actually quite serious"

They all stayed silent for a while, thinking back to the memory, if only they had more information on themselves... That sounded weird... And ironic.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Heatwave is the oldest..." muttered Chase, Blades got slightly angry.

"And what makes you say that? I could be the oldest too!"

"Somehow, I doubt it Blades..." mumbled Heatwave, however Blades heard it loud and clear, and got even more ticked off.

"Why don't you come and say that to my face, Spiky" growled Blades, going up to Heatwave's face, no one was sure where the name 'Spiky' came from, but it felt so natural that they didn't comment on it.

"Alright then, somehow I doubt it, Red!"

"Don't call me Red!"

"Sorry Red, was I annoying you? Maybe your face can become as red as your hair!"

You could see the fire in their eyes and the anime lighting between them, each had their arms crossed, growling, almost roaring at each other, just like two lions fighting over a piece of meat or territory. But these 'lions' were competing.

Then... Their eyes glowed.

 **~What? Again?~**

"Honestly, you are the worst big brother ever! Chase could do a better job than you!"

"Well maybe I'd be better if you actually listened to me!"

"I don't want to listen to a failure!"

"Who are you calling a failure?!"  
"Well I'm facing you right now! So obviously you! Are you really that dumb?!"  
"You're gonna get it now Red!"  
"Stop calling me Red, Spike!"  
"I'll only stop if you stop calling me Spike, Red!"

"Father! Heatwave and Blades are fighting again!"

"I think he knows Chase, he's probably trying to calm down."

"Well it's not helping us study, father! Can you tell them to be quiet?"

There was a bomb ticking in Bumblebee's head, and it was unbelievably close to 0 now, just a few more seconds and...  
Both boys shouted.

"YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!"

"BOYS! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

It all went quiet when they heard Bumblebee shout, one thing they knew is to never get their father angry, that means they crossed the line.

"Blades! Get it through your head! You're not the oldest so you don't know the pressure Heatwave feels! Heatwave! Stop letting everything Blades says get to you! He doesn't mean it! If you continue going on like this who knows what the twins will do!"

The fraternal twins were Chase and Boulder, though Chase was the older twin they were both still seen as the 'babies' of the family. Being the youngest family members their older brothers and parents were all protective of them, especially Boulder who was quite the frail and sensitive child.

"Calm down Bumblebee..."

"They've been arguing for over 30 minutes! I think I have the right to be angry... And to shout... AND TO GROUND THEM!" fumed the blond, glaring at his two older sons.

Optimus sighed, got up from his chair and walked towards Bumblebee, the children giggled and closed their eyes, Bumblebee only stared at them in confusion, but started blushing when Optimus grabbed his waist, chin and kissed him passionately, completely forgetting of his earlier temper tantrum he returned the kiss.

The kids loved it when their Dad did this, this meant that not only did Bumblebee calm down, which saves them their terror, but they would have a slight chance of not getting grounded.

Once they separated Bumblebee sighed.

"I guess I should calm down, but you two are still grounded"

"Aw, come on father! Please!"

"No, room, now!"

The two eldest grumbled and walked to their rooms, Chase and Boulder looked at them then at each other, they shrugged and went back to studying.

 **~End of Flashback~**

TIme continued again and they came back to reality, they sat there in silence for a while, then looked at Chase.

...

...

...

...

...

"Well... Guess we're going to start babying you too..."

Chase, with his 'eye lids' half closed, looked at them with a raised 'eyebrow' and just slept next to his younger twin, he, now knowing Boulder is his twin, felt a stronger bond with the supposed brunette.

"Goodnight"

"Night"

"See ya in the morning"

And so they slept.

 **~Somewhere else~**

"Maybe I should go visit them... Do they even know yet? Have they figured it out? I can't just stand here and wait, hoping they will save him, I need help and so do they, we can help each other, I just hope my dear Bumblebee is okay..." said Optimus, sighing as he looked at a picture of his beloved husband, which was captured by Megatron, his so called brother. Maybe he should go and teach his sons to go in human form, they would (ironically enough) be stronger then.

"I always knew we loved the same bot, but to see you react so negatively towards the fact that he chose me instead of you... To force him to do something like that..."

...

...

...

...

...

"You will pay Megatron"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: There! The chapter seems kind of short, I hope you're all satisfied with this...**

 **transformeremoji: Please don't disappoint us in the next chapter, but other than that, good chapter!**

 **Me: Don't worry, I will, and thanks! Please review everyone! SEE YA! XD**

 **transformeremoji: See you later alligator!**

 **TF Cast: Goodbye!**


End file.
